Mianite: Capsize's End
by Rhodi
Summary: Hey guys, I just wrote this one-shot to show from my perspective what might have happened if Mianite were an actual thing and not from a game. I hope you guys enjoy this work! Please comment and review, it's greatly appreciated! :) (I'll keep it simple: I do NOT own Mianite).


"Is there one last thing you would like, as a gift to all your troubles in the journey?" Lady Ianite asked.

"Bring back my sister!" cried Redbeard. The others gathered around Redbeard, frustrated of the inconsideration of other wants and needs; but also wanted Capsize back as well.

"...Are you sure this is what you want?" questioned Ianite. Ianite feared what would happen, something she did not know the others were unware of.

"Yes! Please, just bring her back! Quick!" yelped Redbeard.

There was a expression of slight hesitation before Ianite complied to the hero's request. She mustered the power in the time of a minute or two as the others waited for the unexpected.

"Where is she?" asked Jordan. He couldn't wait to see her; to finally live a life once again with Capsize by his side.

"Yeah, shouldn't she be here by now?" Tucker questioned. Ianite spoke no words; she was too horrified as she saw the pale, and infected body appeared in the distance of the royal hall. The others saw what direction she was looking at; and wondered why she had such an appalling expression. They turned around as well to see the sickened body practically slouch her way toward them.

"C..Capsize?"

"No.."

"Oh my god. Is that her?"

"It can't be."

It was, however. As she got closer, the team could notice the once enriched brown hair, now a sloppy, gooey mess. They could notice her once tan, golden skin, now rotten and pale. They could notice her once chocolate brown eyes that only showed love and care, now almost black that showed nothing but pain. The others were horrified at what she had become.

"P...lease...help," she begged as she crawled her way towards them.

"Guys, what the hell happened to her?" spoke Tom. But by the time anyone could speak, Capsize started running towards them.

"Sister?" hollered Redbeard. He ran to her with open arms; but they did not hug. Capsize's expression went from misery to ferocity, and she clawed at her brother's face. Redbeard screamed and fell to the ground. The team pulled out the swords and ran to Redbeard's aid.

"Get her!" yelled Tom. The others tried to fend off Capsize, but their caring hearts wouldn't bring them to fight her. They were scatted all around the hall, trying to dodge Capsize if she came for one of them individually.

"Can't we do anything to save her?" asked Tucker.

"I am so sorry, brave heros," choked Ianite. "I cannot do anything to bring your loved one back. I wish I could."

"No. No no NO! This is all wrong! We have to know of a way to bring her back!" yelled Jordan.

"Hero," replied Ianite, "I cannot do such a thing. Her body was too weak to bring back from the void she was in. This is, now, her only state of being. There is only one thing to do to this tortured soul."

"And that is.." continued Sonja.

"If you really do care for Capsize, you must kill her."

After this, the whole team went silent and their mouths opened wide. No one in the team could kill Capsize. Not even Tom.

"My Lady, there has to be another way!" replied Jordan.

"I'm afraid not.. This is the only way, hero."

At that, Jordan and the others ran out the hall onto the grassy surface; trying to get away from Capsize. No one had the heart to slay such a person. A person who was caring and loving like her.

Out of nowhere, Jordan was tackled to the ground as he yelled. It was Capsize who had pounced on him; she started clawing at his face, trying to bite his very own flesh off. He could barely fend her off, she was a ruthless monster now. She wasn't caring and loving anymore. She wasn't _her _anymore._  
_

"Help! Someone get her off of me!" Screeched Jordan.

Redbeard walked towards Jordan, tears on his cheeks.

"I'll be the one to do it," he said as he walked.

"No, Redbeard you don't have to do this! There's got to be another way - we can find that way!"

Redbeard raised his sword, and pointed it to Capsizes body, thrashing- trying to get to Jordan.

"Jordan, you and I both know this is the only way." And with that, he stuck the sword in Capsize's side.

"No!" Jordan screamed. Redbeard took the sword out of Capsize, and Jordan held her body as he saw the last bit of life go out of her eyes.

"Thank.. you."

Jordan couldn't say anything in return. He was speechless, except for the wailing as he clutched Capsize to his chest, his heart and his brain begging her to come back to him, once more.

Redbeard came from behind Jordan, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're the captain now. Do her proud."


End file.
